ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Working on the Railroad/@comment-24922135-20170126154142
not sure if I'll have finished this episode by the time I post this comment, since I'm on limited time. If that part gets left in, then I didn't finish. I'll finish later. Either way I'm gonna do what I did last time and point out errors, or what I believe does not make sense. The word I'm looking for is 'feedback'. Theo uses the StarTrix to transform into a plant-like, flowery alien name Broken Dream Boulevard 'name' should be 'named'. Also that's an incredibly in-your-face way of telling us which alien Theo is using, especially when you go to lengths to only name other characters as they name themselves/each other. Gemini Yang: “When the two of us are close proximity,” Gemini Yin: “We may as well be invincible!” Not sure if that's just Yang messing up his grammar, but what he just said doesn't make sense even if it is only half of a sentence. Okay judging by how Theo ensnares the two Gemini members, I can tell his powers are manipulating his arms into vines (or growing vines out of his arms) as well as creating/manipulating plants that are not a part of himself. As such I question why he would bother to trap them with sunflowers, THEN trap them again but in his own vines. Couldn't he have done the vines first? Scorpio: “It looks like someone behind us is-” Nova: *Yelling excitedly* “MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING!” RUNNING IN THE NINETIES PLAYS VIOLENTLY TBH Rolling Stone just feels like powers on top of powers with little-to-no rhyme or reason. Maybe that was explained in T10:R for Rockoustic but at this point there's also no evidence on the part of the reader to suggest they are the same alien without visiting their pages. A yellow humanoid reminiscent of a star suddenly flew in front of their train, looking right at them Okay but... Scorpio: “How are you gonna stop the trains?” There are two trains, and the two villains here are in the second one. Considering the first train got there by flying over the other with the force of an explosion, Nova could jump the gap between the two, AND the first train should be slowing down (it wasn't going fast enough, and was then sped up with an explosion. It would need to be consistently moving as fast as the first to remain far in front of it)- The gap between the two trains should not be that large anymore. That being said I'm not sure I was supposed to be thinking that deep into something so clearly trying to play for laughs, but that's your fault for bringing in science jargen such as equal distributions of force. to All☆Star flying ahead of the train, which are still barreling down the track. *trains. takes aim and shoots at the engines, blowing them up. Their forward momentum keeps both trains moving. All☆Star: “Dang it, physics! Okay, how do I apply enough reverse momentum to-” Please refer to my previous point on the speed of the train Nova procured. to the warehouse from the beginning, now fully lit. The Gemini, Aquarius, and Scorpio and standing in front of a desk, sitting behind which is the large man, known to them as Orion. *and. Y'know I don't think I'm the only one to catch these, everyone else either reads too fast to notice or ignores them. I'm pointing them out because this is, after all, meant to be one of the wiki's flagship series. I'd expect anyone in this unit to do the same for me. Alright, I think I'm about done. It doesn't feel like either side accomplished anything in this episode, and it was basically an excuse to get alien-ex-machinas out of the way for more plot-heavy episodes later in the series. Some of the dialogue -like the HULK part- felt forced as hell, but the rest was pretty amusing and entertaining.